Mario and Luigi: ZenMan Saga
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: When a Psyche Knight gets a letter form Peach, his life is changed forever. Later, he and his merry band of heroes must save the world from Bowser, again. PeachXOC


Mario and Luigi: ZenMan Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, but ZenMan is mine.

Chapter 1

Two figures were standing above Toad Town when the smaller figure said, "Hey, why are we in Mushroom Kingdom?" The Smaller figure was Star Sprite known as Psyche. The taller figure turned his head and said, "we are visiting Princess Peach. I want to confirm something." Psyche nodded.

The figure thought, 'Peach, what did you want to tell me?'

Meanwhile, in Peach's Castle…

Mario and Luigi were locked in a deep battle with Bowser, when three Goombas appeared. "'Bout time!" Bowser said.

Suddenly, the Goombas were engulfed in flames. Bowser and the bros were stunned, Mario said, "what the…."

The figure landed on Bowser's head and pulled out a small book once he landed next to the bros.

Peach was stunned, 'wow, he has perfect timing.' She stood and said, "Looks like you got here just in time… go get him!" The figure nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"ZenMan!" Psyche said, "your first battle in some time! Are you ready?"

ZenMan nodded, "yep, here we go! I cast PsycheFlame!" he opened the book and foucused, suddenly Bowser was engulfed in flames and dealt considerable damage.

Bowser came over and punched, ZenMan jumped and landed on Bowser's fist, dealing damage again.

"ZenMan!" Psyche came out and said, "I noticed something!" ZenMan looked at Psyche, "The longer you hold back your energy you can unleash it in a full on Melee Attack!" ZenMan nodded, "Do I have enough now?" Psyche nodded, "Yup, give it a go!" Psyche disappeared.

"alright, time to give my all! Psyche Combo: Flame Jump!" ZenMan leaped into the air, drew a sword, cloaked the sword in flames, and dove at Bowser with the sword hitting him with the sword and flames then Landing on his head twice.

Bowser fell over and groaned, "man, didn't see that coming…"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Good to see you again ZenMan, or should I say, James." ZenMan sighed, "Good to see you too, Peach." He took off his helmet, He had brown hair with blue eyes, and skin similar to the bros.

The bros jumped for joy, "Cousin James!"

James nodded, "Hey guys!" He then pulled out a letter, "what is with the contents of this letter? What do you want to tell me?"

Peach looked down, "yes, I should tell you… do you remember the last time we saw each other?" "Three months ago, why?" he then pieced it together and his eyes widened.

Peach nodded, "I-I'm p-pregnant… Two months."

James' eye twitched, 'oh shit, I'm in trouble.'

Mario and Luigi looked at James and Mario said, "Nice work, Big Cousin!" Luigi nodded, "Oh yeah Go James!"

"Peach, why didn't you tell me sooner?" James looked at the pregnant princess.

Peach smiled, "you were busy… with saving the universe."

James nodded, "ah, I see."

"Right then!" Toadsworth interrupted, "Can you please get Bowser out of here, he's making me nervous…" James turned to Bowser's limp body, "ah, ok. I cast Graviga!"

Bowser was levitated and then cast out.

Name: James

Age: 24

Class: Psyche Knight

Alias: ZenMan

Bio: Cousin to the Mario Bros. His Partner is a Star Sprite known as Psyche. He is now a soon to be father to the child of Princess Peach.

Name: Psyche

Age: ?

Class: Star Sprite

Bio: James' partner and best friend. He has a little sister we all know as Starlow.

About 3 years later….

Newsflash: Princess Peach's wedding day, her groom: Psyche Knight James, Cousin to the Mario Bros. The young Prince Semas is overjoyed that his parents are getting married. Toadsworth is overjoyed that James and Peach are getting wed. Mario and Luigi are the best men. Princess Daisy and Rosalina are the bridesmaids.

More detail at 7…

After the ceremony the newly crowned King James and Queen Peach and their child were having the reception at the castle.

As James raised his glass as he said, "To the prosperity of the Mushroom Kingdom and all who inhabit it!" That's when Semas got a headache, "Mommy…I don't feel good…my head hurts." Peach looked at Semas and said, "How bad does it hurt?" Semas gripped his small head harder, "Agh! It hurts."

"So, it started when I was 2…" James looked to his left and said, "Huh?"

A man that looked a lot like Semas but very older, about 18 or so scratched his head and said, "Yeah, it's me dad. I'm investigating the cause of my powers."

"S-Semas?" The older Semas walked over to his younger self and placed his hands on the younger Semas' hands and focused energy. James' eyes widened, "Th-That is Psyche Energy!"

**Duh duh duh!**


End file.
